Sleeping Through Revelry
by JWorks
Summary: Naruto and Sakura wake up to find themselves inexplicably in the same bed with no memory of the night before. One demands answers while the other avoids them.


Sleeping Through Revelry

JWorks

Early morning light pierced through the dark room. The only window in the room faced the busy street and the bright beam coming from outside did little to flatter the pealing paint of the walls and the junk strewn about the floor. The faint noise of birds and passerby's outside seemed to loop as background music to the morning. Every few moments a muffled shout or crash disrupted the constant flow.

Naruto could hear the noise and feel the warm light try to penetrate his eyelids as he reluctantly become conscious. However, he was more focused on his breath as it rolled off the pillow back into his senses. A strong whiff finally brought him the last stretch into full consciousness and caused his first coherent thought of the day.

_Does my breath always smell this bad in the morning?_

Naruto, after relishing in the warm light and heavy blanket just a moment longer, decided to drag himself away from the pleasant relaxation and off to start the day. He slowly pulled his eyes open into the harsh light.

_What was I going to do today anyway...? I can't even remember yester—_

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto found himself staring at a large lump on the other side of his bed. He froze mid sigh and clenched his fists. Whatever the menacingly mysterious lump was, it was completely covered with blankets. Immediately he began to rack his brain to find some answer to what it could be, but struggled as the nights sleep was still wearing off. Naruto's utter confusion soon turned into sheer panic when he stared long enough to see the lump steadily rise and fall.

_What the hell, what the hell, what hell!_

Naruto tried to calm down and finally let out a breath of air he didn't realize you was holding in. He suddenly didn't feel so comfortable under the sheets anymore. Naruto silently pushed himself backward, towards the edge of the bed in an attempt to escape. Whatever the hell it was, he didn't want to be lying right next to it.

Just as he came to the very edge of the bed, so close to escape, the lump made a large movement. Naruto froze again as his heart beat quickened and his stomach jumped. He watched in terror, still lying on the bed, as the lump made another movement and then finally started rolling toward him.

A small grown of some kind emitted from the object as it stopped half way rotated. The lump finally fell to the other side, making the full rotation to now face him. It was still completely covered by blankets, except—

_Oh no!_

Pink hair draped onto the bed and a big forehead nestled into the pillow. Sakura's sleeping face laid directly in front of him. Naruto never thought her face would ever terrify him this much. Her head was half buried into the pillow and her body, the lump, laid curled up underneath the blankets…those were his blankets…on his bed…

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! What the hell am I supposed to do? How the hell did she get here? I—I can't remember anything! She is going to kill me!_

Naruto further contemplated his newly found dilemma while still in shock. However, he wasn't sure if it was the shock, sleepiness, or something else all together the kept his memory at bay. No matter how hard he tried to retrace his steps from yesterday, his memory came completely blank. Naruto could not think of anything to do but stare at the face of what could be his demise.

He was still motionless when Sakura's nose started to scrunch and wiggle. His heartbeat some how climbed higher when her face became more animated. Her eyes fluttered and started to open, still squinted from sleep. Naruto stayed silent and still, as if he might become invisible and she wouldn't find him lying right next to her.

_Whatever the hell I did, please forgive me Sakura-chan!_

Her eyes first focused on an empty space on the bed. Her eyebrows scrunched as she noticed the other figure and she moved her eyes up to Naruto's face. His messy hair was covering half of his face, which was contorted into a painful smile. He couldn't do anything else now.

"Naru…?" her voice came first as a small whisper and she blinked a couple more times in confusion. Her eyes progressively widened as she more and more rapidly surveyed her surroundings. She spotted the cracked ceiling, the messy floor, and a pair of Naruto's boxer draped over a chair. Sakura's face transformed to one of horror and Naruto's heart stopped altogether.

"Naruto!" Her voice this time came as a terrifying screech. Naruto toppled off the edge of the bed in an attempt to save himself as Sakura exploded in movement, lashing out in several directions and finally toppling off the bed herself.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on?" she continued to scream as she tossed around on the floor trying to regain her bearings.

Naruto, ignoring that he was only wearing boxers, quickly found his way to his feet and ran to the other side of the bed where Sakura had fallen.

"Sakura-chan! Uh—I don't—uh!"

Naruto stopped just short of her reach to see her face suddenly go blank and her body stop moving under the blankets as if realizing something.

Sakura stared through him when she shakily spoke again, "Na..ru..to…." Her face quickly contorted back to one of fury. "I'm naked you son of a bitch!"

Before Naruto could react Sakura's leg swung up from beneath the blankets landing squarely between his legs, lifting him up several inches off the floor.

"Oof!" Naruto landed back on the floor only to topple over in pain.

While they still both lay on the floor, Naruto writhing in agony, Sakura continued to kick him repeatedly. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Naruto found himself crawling for the door while in protest. "But Sakura-chan this is my room!"

"Why do you think I am freaking out you damn idiot?"

Naruto looked back once more before crawling out the door to see Sakura had stood and was furiously clutching the blankets over her body.

"Sakura-chan, can we at least—"

"Get out!"

Knowing better then to take anymore chances, Naruto hurriedly threw himself the rest of the way and closed the door behind him. Still on the floor, he fell back against the door in defeat, trying to catch his breath.

_What the hell happened yesterday...last night? I can't for the life of me remember!_

On the other side of the door, Sakura tried to catch her breath too. She remained standing and stared into the dirty wood floor as if it would somehow tell her what was going on.

_I…I can't remember what happened…at all. I can't even remember anything since…since we came back from our last mission—it must have been just yesterday—and I—Naruto too—stopped by the hospital…we just needed a check-up but…but…_

Sakura thought harder and faster as the memories got fuzzier. She desperately clutched at the foggy memories as they moved farther and farther out of reach. Now she was beginning to panic.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto started to speak from the other side of the door; his voice was muffled and barely audible. "Sakura-chan…do you…remember anything…?" there was a short pause and she could imagine his face scrunched in concentration. "…I don't remember anything since we went to get an after mission check-up… and…and that nurse gave us those—."

Sakura could hear him stop short, not doubt realizing exactly what she just had. That nurse that gave them the check had seemed nervous, she must have been new. The nurse must have gotten confused and given them the wrong pills.

Naruto spoke again. "You think that nurse…?"

Before he could continue, Sakura confirmed his thought. "Yeah…I think she did."

Now she could hear something else coming from behind the door, as the noise steadily grew louder and more erratic.

"Naruto, are you laughing?" She made sure to put a shameful stress on the question.

He continued to laugh hysterically in between words when he tried to reply. "Sakura-chan, are you angry or something?"

She was, and the stupid question only made her more so. "Dammit Naruto, I just woke up to find myself naked in your disgusting bed—with you—and I can't remember a thing!" then, despite the door in the way, she raise her arm toward him in frustration. "And neither can you!"

A longer, more uncomfortable silence rang out this time. "…You don't think…?"

Sakura cringed as the suggestion was finally voiced out loud. There was no way of knowing, but she was going to kill the idiot either way. She did, however, have hope.

Sakura inquired wearily. "Well…I usually sleep in the nude anyway…do you usually just have boxers on?"

Her blood returned to a boil when she heard Naruto's snickering from the other room.

She reached down, grabbed a pillow and whipped it at the door silencing his giggles. "Naruto, grow up, this is serious!" her voice now sounded more like pleading than fury.

"Sakura-chan, we can't remember anything and we obviously weren't thinking strait because of those pills the nurse gave us, but I'm sure at the time you were at least coherent enough to make sure I didn't try anything—I mean, I still have these boxers on, despite the fact that I probably didn't want to keep them on last night."

Sakura's hope grew. She relaxed slightly and let a laugh escape after Naruto's welcome reassuring. "You know, you could've just gotten away with a lot, you are very convincing."

Naruto responded with an innocent tone. "Heh, oh really? Then maybe we should try last night again while actually being conscious."

Sakura moved, blankets still wrapped tightly around her, toward the door. "Don't press your luck." She stopped when she reached the door. "So what now? I don't see my clothes anywhere."

"See that big dresser? Top drawer has a bunch of big t-shirts and the second has clean boxers…."

Sakura looked to the side to see the dresser and mumbled a response under her breath. "Yeah, I'm sure you'd like that."

Despite the attitude she replied with, Sakura moved to the dresser. She hesitated a few seconds and then opened the top drawer. She quickly selected a shirt from the few choices there were but stopped when she noticed something lying under the shirt she just picked up. She hesitated longer this time and listened for noise from the other room. She finally picked it up to find it was a small photograph…a photograph of her. It looked like it was old, but kept pristine. She looked like she didn't know the photo was being taken. It must have been taken on one of their free days they spent together because she was wearing casual clothes and the Ichiraku Ramen shop could be seen in the background.

_His two favorite things…the poor sap._

Sakura knew Naruto had a thing for her, whatever a _thing_ was. Actually everyone in Konoha probably knew; Naruto wasn't exactly discreet in anything he did. Sakura smiled inwardly at the thought. The fool was so passionate about, well, everything. Naruto had made a sort of casual thing out of his affection, only mystifying how deep it went. Sakura had found herself wondering before just how much she meant to him. He meant so much to her, he had been with her through so much after all. He was her best friend, though 'best friend' didn't quite do their bond justice. Yes, he was a companion of sorts but…but…Sakura hurriedly wiped away her thoughts when she found herself without an excuse to dismiss the ideas creeping into her mind.

Sakura carefully placed the photo back and checked the door again before dropping the blankets. She slipped into the oversized t-shirt which hung comfortably on her form and then stepped into Naruto's boxers. Sakura took a moment to inhale Naruto's scent that lingered on the clothes. She would never be able to describe it but she did have to admit she enjoyed it. It was a comfort.

Naruto had now stood on the other side of the door, waiting for Sakura, who was taking a bit too long. He waited in excitement to talk to her without a door in the way, but he was also apprehensive.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" Just then the door creaked open only a few inches. Sakura's bright, emerald eyes peered out nervously. She was gorgeous, Naruto thought. After a few moments he realized she needed some coaxing to come out.

"Heh, nice bed-head Sakura-chan!"

And there it was. Naruto flew back several feet, tumbling to the ground after receiving a punch in the gut. Sakura had made a full appearance in the doorway, confidently pushing her hip to on side and her hands on her waist.

Sakura indignantly raised her head to look at Naruto down her nose. "You deserved that. Somehow this is your fault."

Naruto slowly picked himself off the floor. "Nn, Sakura-chan, don't be so mean!" He contorted his face into a pathetic frown.

"Don't get cute with me! This is ridiculous!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Naruto waved over his shoulder as he moved towards the kitchen. "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pff! Idiot!" Sakura found herself at a loss. Naruto was taking this to lightly! He seemed so comfortable with it. It annoyed her.

Naruto made no response as he disappeared into the kitchen. Sakura began to peer around the apartment in search of her clothes. Finally she found them suspiciously scattered across the room. She shuttered at the thought of what could have happened last night. Fine, nothing happened but Naruto saw her naked! He obviously couldn't remember it but Sakura still found herself miffed and embarrassed.

She quickly slipped her clothes on and silently slipped out the door.

Naruto shuffled back into the living room holding two bowls of food. Sakura had vacated in a hurry, he thought. He looked down at the extra bowl and frowned. Making his way over to the table, he pondered her behavior. She was really upset. Naruto got that it was a serious situation; He was doped too! But he had tried to let a little humor lighten the circumstances, to no avail. He thought of what the night could have been like. His thought quickly found their way to a naked Sakura. _Damn, I missed it_, he thought ruefully.

As he ate Naruto looked at the door to his bedroom, as if it would give him some answers. _Even if we were doped up out of our minds, why would she end up here, in my bed…with me?_ A possible explanation drifted into his mind but he quickly waved it off, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

* * *

Sakura felt sleep drift out and the morning light drift in as she woke. _Damn, I have a headache. _She clutched the blankets and held them tight; the room was cold. _My room usually isn't this cold,_ she thought.

She laid there are a little longer remembering yesterday and the horrible mess she had found herself in. Naruto in her bed—wait, her in Naruto's bed—even worse, and with no idea how she got there. Ugh, it was unsettling. Naruto seemed so…okay with it. She thought he was probably making light of it on purpose. That was him to do such a thing. And it had been obvious Sakura was upset; he was trying to make her feel more comfortable. Now that she thought about it, he did. She left, still a little shaken, but feeling better thanks to Naruto's…magic. He could do amazing things. And things for her that no one else could, like calming her down. Sakura smiled inwardly and pictured his dumb, grinning face. It warmed her in the cold morning air. The image faded away as she reluctantly pulled her eyes open and—

"Son of a b—!"

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto's _real, _dumb, grinning face lay in front of her on the next pillow. "It happened again."

"Idiot!" Sakura spit out instinctively.

"Hey, its not my fault! Probably…"

Sakura tightened her grip on the blankets covering her and checked to make sure…nope, she was naked. She mentally grunted to herself in frustration as she tried to calm herself. She was still lying in front of Naruto, and he hadn't moved either, he was just looking at her…it was piercing. She wondered how long he had been awake.

"You peak?"

Naruto's brow furrowed as confusion struck him only to fall to a wide grin again as he realized her _bare _circumstances had repeated. "Ah, man, I didn't even think to!"

"Idiot!" She repeated.

Naruto flashed her a serious face. "Let's talk about this."

"Let me get my clothes on first…this is weird."

"Oh, I put your clothes on the table next to the bed."

After several moments of Naruto simply lying there, he finally caught Sakura's silent glare. "Oh, right." He sprung up from the bed and hurried out the door. Safely behind the door, Naruto began to ponder again at the situation. It happened again, who the hell knows why, but even more bewildering was that Sakura was here again, in his bed. He let himself muse further than before. Maybe, just maybe, these drugs are letting their inhibitions go just enough to reveal some…real feelings. Or maybe it was shear chaos and it meant nothing but…

Just then, the women in question swung the door open and pushed her way into the living room and found her boots.

"Ah, ohayo, Sakura-chan, did you sleep well?"

"Shut up." Sakura muttered, bent over as she hurriedly put on her boots.

"Are you leaving? Sakura-chan, we got to talk about this!"

"About what? Look, the drugs were probably still in our system and took over later in the day again as our bodies become more fatigued and susceptible." She glanced over to Naruto, who was just kind of awkwardly standing there. Why was he doing that? "So, nothing to talk about!" She finished and stood to walk out the door. She looked at Naruto one more time and made an attempt at a reassuring smile, miserably failing.

Naruto caught it, she was sure, since he remained silent just looking at her again with those piercing eyes.

"Ja ne!"

Sakura scurried out the door and down the flight of stairs. She pictured Naruto still standing in his living room, staring at the door with that questioning look of his. She tried to fix her hair as she hurried down the street, away from Naruto's apartment. That numbskull was getting to her. Or, maybe if she felt like being a little more honest, the whole situation was getting to her.

Waking up in Naruto's bed, two days in a row, was putting a huge stress on her. Blacking out was frightening enough but waking up naked so close to Naruto was on another level. But shouldn't their close bond make it less…uncomfortable? It was no mystery that Naruto had certain feelings for her but she…well she was an independent woman! No matter how handsome, or how charming, or how caring and—he was amazing wasn't he? That was the only word, amazing, that she could think of and it certainly didn't do him justice. Sure, he was a knucklehead and could be tiring but he was a person she confided in. He was always there. If she had time to spend, she would want to spend it with him. Maybe she wasn't so independent after all.

* * *

Naruto Remained standing in front of the door for several minutes. Man, she left even faster this time, he thought. Sakura nearly ran out the door leaving Naruto to ponder again. Her quick escape also robbed him of his big talk he had been planning all morning since he woke up. Well, truthfully, he hadn't come up with much to say but he knew some talking needed to be done.

He finally moved from in front of the door and plopped himself onto the couch. He had thought all morning about what he would say. It was hard though. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say but he wanted to get to the bottom of all this. Sure, the drugs explain the blackout but what about waking up together? Sakura of course realized the peculiarity right? What made Naruto question it even more is Sakura's consistent avoidance of the blaring subject.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door swung open moments later, revealing a pajama clad Kakashi, complete with a 'what do you want?' expression.

"You're pathetic." Sakura stood taking in the sight of a tired looking sensei.

Kakashi raised a hand in defense. "Well, hello to you too. You know, I didn't spend my valuable time teaching you brats to be treated with such disrespect."

"Let me in, I brought you brownies." With that, Sakura stepped inside as Kakashi moved to make room at the mention of brownies.

She walked to the table outside the kitchen to sit and place down her container of brownies. She silently gathered some courage as Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei…I was hoping I could talk to you…about Naruto." She sounded uncertain.

Kakashi reappeared with a rather large glass of milk and sat down across from her. He immediately began opening the brownies and stopped to look up, letting her know to continue.

"Well, its not dangerous, but Naruto and I were given wrong medication and we've—we've blacked out and both woken up in Naruto's bed together…" She cringed as the absolute ridiculousness was voiced out loud. "Two days in a row now."

Kakashi looked up from his brownie, unfazed, but remained silent. Sakura rushed to continue. "And I've found myself a little…confused. I think Naruto has realized it too, but what if the blackouts are revealing something that I am not quite conscious of. What if—"

"Sakura, you know I don't like talking about things like this."

Sakura frowned and considered it a moment. "Please, you and Naruto are two of the most important people to me…I just need a little help."

They sat in silence until Kakashi finished his second brownie and looked back up. "Well, we both know how Naruto feels about you." Sakura looked down, as if ashamed, and blushing slightly.

"But what about how I feel. I mean, I l…" Sakura tripped over the word. "…Love him, I would do anything for him. I just don't know how far that love goes."

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's not about how far it goes. It's about what form it takes. I can see that the love you and Naruto currently share is an everlasting bond I would be envious of. To me, it looks like 'how far it goes' is already obvious, I've never seen a bond stronger." Kakashi picked at a third brownie, thinking more. "But what form it takes…well, that's the mystery."

Sakura would be shocked at Kakashi's openness if she weren't so preoccupied. She considered his words and her brow furrowed in frustration.

Kakashi spoke up again. "Look, if this whole ordeal is trying to tell you something, don't let the message go unheard. And certainly don't let Naruto slip through your fingers. You said it yourself, albeit reluctantly, you love him. Go and find out in what way."

Quite drifted among them longer this time. Sakura was so…ugh, tired of all this. She had grown closer to Naruto over several years and it was always apparent that, well, she was a woman and him a man, and already being so close had it's…suggestions. But such things were certainly not a ninja's priority. It had especially not been as she worked so hard to support and protect Naruto and her village. But it was never something that could be ignored completely. And the obvious suggestion of waking up together made it impossible to not face it once and for all.

Her thoughts turned to Naruto, himself. He had become a star of the village and a powerful, terrifyingly powerful, ninja. But that didn't really speak to his heart. He had a pure one. And that smile, there was no mistaking it came from such sincerity. Its not so surprising she became so close to him. He attracted everyone around him like a magnet, just from his energy that you could practically feed on.

She would be lucky to have him right? Though Sakura knew that it shouldn't come from there. It should come from somewhere with in her much more…sincere, like him. Was it there though?

Her thoughts could go on all night but when she stifled a yawn and realized how inexplicably exhausted she felt, she decided to head home. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura stood and headed for the door. "I'm gonna take off, I'm really tired."

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway to his bedroom, leaning against the frame. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there; staring into the face of the love of your life can have that effect. Sakura's, probably naked, form lay under his sheets on his bed for the third morning in a row. Even after a blackout and a night of who knows what she still looked beautiful, he thought.

Naruto had been up for about an hour already, most of it spent where he is now in the doorway just thinking. Thinking about her. Thinking about how damn much he loved her. And thinking about the possibility of something he had tried to ignore for so long. Something he really just tried to ignore for the sake of his heart.

Sakura's slumbering figure had barely moved since he got up. She looked peaceful. He couldn't help but slip into a daydream. He would move from his place in the doorway, quietly walking to where Sakura lay. He would lift the blankets and gently slide in next to her. He would feel the heat of her body. He would wrap his arms around her waist, feeling the smooth, creaminess of her skin. He would push his face into her shoulder, taking in her scent like it were the only air he could breathe. He would kiss the back of her neck and never stop.

He would if she let him.

Naruto realized he had closed his eyes. He opened them to find he was still there in the doorway and Sakura was over there on the bed. His heart ached.

Soon enough Sakura started to stir. First she rolled onto her back and then her eyes opened. Naruto could tell from watching she had already realized the circumstances…again.

Without moving to look away from the ceiling she called out. "Hello?"

"I'm here Sakura-chan."

Finally she propped herself on her elbows and looked up. They just started at each other silently for a few moments. Finally Sakura made an exasperated noise and put her hand over her face in frustration.

"I thought I would get up so you didn't have to wake up with me again." Naruto spoke but realized his words came out with the slightest tinge of anger…of hurt.

Sakura looked at Narurto a moment and shook her head. "Naruto…" Her eyes fell away from his gaze.

Naruto pushed himself off the doorway and took a step into the room. "Look, I'm not letting you leave until we talk."

Again Sakura just looked at him a moment. She was doing that a lot lately…

Finally she looked down and agreed in an oddly quite tone. "Fine."

Naruto let out a sigh and walked further into the room. When he got to the bed he looked at her for permission. She nodded and he sat down on the edge, facing away from her. He wasn't sure he could have this conversation while looking her in the eye. He was afraid, really. Afraid of a broken heart.

Even after all the thought he put into it, he still wasn't sure how to start. Finally he offered the only thing he knew was true about this whole predicament. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Since he was still faced away he couldn't see her reaction but instead held his breath as the seconds of silence ticked by.

Sakura had sat up and was peering into Naruto's back. She considered his statement another moment. "I know…I'm glad Naruto."

Naruto's head turned slightly, although it still faced away from her.

"…I love you too—I mean—I mean of course I love you too. But Naruto…"

He finally turned around to face her. "But what?"

"…But I…I just haven't had the time yet to sort out my feelings. Look, you are the most important person to me…I just need to find in my heart what already lives in yours."

Nartuo considered it for a second. "Don't you think this whole situation the past few days might have some insights to that?" Naruto asked with a half smile and a quizzical expression.

Sakura felt the mood lighten just slightly. She sighed and hid her face in her hands. "Probably…"

When she peeked out from behind her hands she saw Naruto was smiling, not to big, but certainly not a small one. "Anything I can do to help with sorting out those feelings?"

There it was. The heavy mood lifted off the room and disappeared as they both shared a nervous laugh.

"Maybe…have you ever been to Ichiraku's for breakfast?"

Naruto's grin grew wider and he leaped up to stand on the bed in excitement. "Only all the time!"

Sakura burst out laughing at his giddiness. "Okay, let's go. And we'll make a date of it."

If it was possible, Naruto's grin grew wider and he leapt once more off the bed and turned. "Well come on then! Let's hurry!" He offered his hand to Sakura.

"Uh, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and then realized she was naked under the sheets. "Uh, hehe, right. I'll be waiting outside!"


End file.
